


Permission To Date - A McDanno OneShot featuring Grace Williams

by DarkwingedAngel999



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Asking Permission, Cupid Grace, Feelings, Heart-to-Heart, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love the Steve/Grace relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkwingedAngel999/pseuds/DarkwingedAngel999
Summary: Steve is not sure what to do. But what he does know is that Grace's opinion in that matter matters the most. So it is for her to decide... (blossoming McDanno, with Grace. I just love Steve and Grace together, so I wanted to write something with them in the spotlight.)





	Permission To Date - A McDanno OneShot featuring Grace Williams

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to get this one out. Please tell me how you like it. All kinds of constructive criticism is welcome :) My love for McDanno has recently been rekindled by a very close friend of mine. She just started watching H50 not more than six weeks ago and is already on her second run. I was always a fan of Grace/Steve scenes so I wanted to write something about them. Yet, I was unsure for a long time whether to upload this. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed thinking it up. :)

Danny was sitting at his desk typing away at his computer to get the paperwork up to date, when he heard a knock at his door.  
“Come in”, he yelled without looking up, just finishing off on a form on the interrogation the latest case’s culprit. 

When he looked up he saw Steve standing in front of him.  
“Since when do you knock?”, Danny wanted to know.  
He looked at his partner quizzically. For a few weeks now, Steve had been somewhat nervous und unsure, which, being a Navy SEAL, was unusual for him. Something was clearly bothering him, but Steve was not one to show his emotions as he was trained not to. Even for Danny, who did this for a living, it was hard to read Steve.  
“What do you mean, since when do I knock? That is the polite thing to do!”, Steve answered.  
“I’m sorry, did I hear right, polite? You’re talking to me about being polite? You?”  
“Yeah, me, or do you see someone else at the moment?”  
“It’s just, I cannot recall anytime you were polite.”  
“Well, it happens, okay, so get over it!”  
“Okay, I’ll try. What can I do for you?”  
Steve hesitated.  
“I wanted to ask a favor…”  
Danny looked at Steve.  
“Well, spill it, we don’t have all day!”  
“I wanted to ask whether I can take Grace for ice cream tomorrow. I know it is your weekend off with her and you see her not nearly as often as you’d like…”  
Danny looked at Steve blabbering, something, he had not done before. Something was really off with Steve. Maybe Grace was able to crack him and get some more information. After all, Danny did not like to see his best friend (please don’t tell him he said that) like his.  
“Sure.”, Danny answered  
Steve looked at him in surprise.  
“Okay.”  
“Okay. Just ask her whether she wants to go with you, okay?”  
“Of course…Thanks, Dan..ny.”

Danny did notice Steve hesitating when calling his name. That was when he noticed that Steve had stopped saying “book ‘em, Danno” around the same time he started funnily. What was bothering Steve? Was it something he – Danny – had said or done?

“There you go, Gracie!”, Steve handed on cup of shaved ice to the little girl.  
“Thank you, Uncle Steve!”  
“You are welcome!”  
They both sat down on one the benches at the beach and started eating their ice. Grace observed Steve. Somehow, he seemed different, like he needed to get something off his chest.  
“Uncle Steve, can I ask you something?”  
Grace looked at Steve with her big beautiful eyes. She knew exactly, when she gave him that look, there was nothing he wouldn’t do or tell her.  
“Sure, Gracie, anything.”  
“Is something wrong with you? I mean, you are acting strangely…”  
“No, Gracie, I am fine. There is nothing wrong with me…I mean not physically anyway…”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, Gracie…There is something I wanted to talk to you about…”  
“Is it about Danno?”  
“Well, no…and yes.”

Maybe, this was a bad idea and he should just whether the storm until it was over. Grace moved towards Steve and leaned against his shoulder. Steve looked down at her. That’s when he made up his mind.

“Okay, Gracie, here goes. I wanted to ask your permission…”  
Grace smiled.  
“That sounded awfully navy-ly.”  
Steve had to laugh when he noticed himself.  
“You know, it did. And it sounded a lot better in my mind…”  
“So, you want to ask my permission. But why? And what for, Uncle Steve?”  
“Can I tell you a secret, Gracie?”  
“Of course you can. Anything.”  
“Well you know, sometimes, people develop feelings towards other people.”  
Grace nodded.  
“And sometimes, that changes things between them. You know, once they head down that road, they can never go back.”  
Steve made a pause. Grace looked at him and waited.  
“Grace, you know your father and I have been working together for several years now and you know I love you as if you were my own daughter. But these last few weeks my feelings towards your father started to change. You know how sometimes, men fall in love with other men.”  
“Yes, it’s the same as when men fall in love with women or women do with women.”, Grace interrupted.  
For a moment, Steve was surprised at how clever and witty Grace was, but then again, he should have known.  
“Exactly”, he said slowly.  
“Anyway. I thought about his very hard and I want to ask your father out on a date. That is if he is not running for the hills after I confess my feelings to him”, he added.  
Grace smiled.  
“Uncle Steve, you know I love you.”  
“I love you too, Gracie! That is why I wanted to talk to you about it first. I wanted you to know that no matter what happens, I will still love you. But I wanted to ask your permission first.”  
Grace giggled. So heartfelt so, that even Steve had to grin.  
“Why, thank you, Gracie. That was exactly what I wanted to happen. You making fun of me!”  
“Sorry, Uncle Steve, I am not, I promise. It’s just that you are so cute, all insecure and blushing.”  
Now, Steve started to laugh.  
“Thanks for the evaluation!”  
Then he was getting serious.  
“So, what do you say?”  
Grace gave Steve a kiss on the cheek.  
“Permission to date my father granted, Commander Uncle Steve!”  
Steve felt the immediate relief washing over him. The hardest part was over.  
“Thank you, Grace, Ma’am!”  
He hugged the teenage girl.  
“You’re welcome. And good luck, Uncle Steve!”

An hour later, Steve was taking Grace home to her father. Steve was obviously nervous when he parked the car.  
“It’ll be alright!”, Grace said while unbuckling.  
“I sure hope so.”, Steve mumbled as he followed Grace on the way to Danny’s doorstep.  
Danny, who had seen Steve’s car approaching, opened the door and looked at them.  
“Hello, Danno!”, Grace said and she hugged her father.  
“Hey there, monkey. Did you have a good time? Did Uncle Steve behave?”  
“He was alright”, Grace said.  
“Just alright, huh?”, Steve said with a grin.  
“That’s my girl!”, Danny cheered.  
“Thank you for the ice cream, Uncle Steve!”  
Grace gave Steve another hug.  
“You are very welcome, kiddo! I am the one who has to thank you!”  
He winked, and Grace reciprocated.  
“What is going on here? You two have a secret?”, Danny butted in.  
“Danno, Uncle Steve wants to talk to you.”, Grace said, before she passed Danny on her way in.  
The two men watched Grace disappearing in her room, before Danny turned towards Steve and ushered him in.  
“So, what is it, what do you want to talk to me about?”  
He looked at Steve expectantly, who was just closing the door behind him.  
“Well, Danny, you might have noticed…”  
“…that you have been acting strange lately, no, wait, let me correct that: even stranger lately?”  
“Yeah…well, you know, Danny…there is something I’ve been meaning to tell you, but I was not sure how to start…”  
“Well, spill it already. Out with it!”, Danny said.  
“Danny…the thing is…”  
For a moment Steve had to close his eyes. He felt a wave of panic approaching. He took a deep breath.  
“…the thing is, I… I am falling in love with you.”  
There, he’d said it. 

“Way to go, Uncle Steve!”, Grace thought while eavesdropping on the two men who meant the most to her having this very serious conversation. She was keeping her fingers crossed that the two could make this work.

Danny did not know what to say. Of all the things he expected Steve to confess, ranging up to a terminal disease, that was probably one of the least. And here he was again, considering how far his feelings for Steve really went. Sure, they were partners, Danny would consider Steve his best friend, though he’d never tell him that. But then, sometimes, Danny had felt that there was something more. But he couldn’t figure Steve out.  
“Okay”  
“Okay? That’s it?”  
“Yeah, okay. I mean, what to do want me to say, when you spring this on me just like that?”  
Danny ran a hand through his hair.  
“Well, excuse me for spilling my guts here, but “Okay” does not cut it. I need more.”, Steve said.  
He could not stand being roasted like this.  
“Steven, you know how often I had these thoughts? Yes, maybe I do have feelings for you. To be honest, I don’t know. I’ve certainly thought about what it would be like. And now you come into my home and just…you are unbelievable!”  
“So I’ve been told!”, Steve said with the hint of a grin in his voice.  
“So what was this business you had with Grace?”, Danny wanted to know.  
“Well, you know these past weeks, I have been thinking on what to do, whether to act on these feelings or not and how to tell you. But then I thought, that I wanted to get Gracie’s permission first. She is your daughter after all and the most important person in your life. That is why I asked her first whether she would be okay if I asked you out on a date…”  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, a date?”, Danny interrupted.  
“You wanted to ask me out on a date?”  
“Yeah, you know. To see whether we would click and just see how that would go and…”  
Danny started to think.  
“…and now I probably destroyed it all by ranting at you.”  
Steve waited a few moments for Danny to answer, to yell at him or to just punch him in the face. But Danny did no such thing.  
“Danno, say something!”, Grace thought behind her door.  
This was going sideways.  
“Okay, fine. I am sorry…please forget what I said…and let’s just go on like before. It was stupid…”  
Steve turned around and reached for the doorknob.  
“Okay.”, Danny said.  
Steve let his hand sink and slowly turned back towards Danny.  
“Okay?”  
“Okay! Let’s try this. See how it goes.”  
Steve grinned. Finally, some good news.  
“Okay!”  
He came towards Danny and hugged him. He was so relieved, he could have kissed him right there, but it was probably too soon for that. Danny was surprised for a moment but then he hugged Steve back.  
“But please do me a favor?”  
“What?”  
“Please do not plan anything crazy for our first date, huh?”  
Steve looked Danny into the eyes.  
“What do you mean, nothing crazy?”  
“Steven, I know you, okay? Just take it easy for our first date, okay? I would like to survive this one. Just pick a restaurant or something like that, okay?”  
“Okay, I will do that!”, Steve assured him.  
“I have to go now. I need to plan this.”  
Steve gave Danny another hug.  
“See you!”  
“Yeah, see you!”  
Danny closed the door and shook his head. What had just happened? That was when he heard a door opening and noticed Grace walking towards him.  
“Hey there, Monkey! I guess you heard that, huh?”, Danny said.  
“Danno, are you in love with Uncle Steve too?”  
“Well, Monkey, we will find out. But I can already tell you that I like him very very much and I want to see where this is going. And no matter how this will go, he will remain your Uncle Steve.”  
“You know, Danno, I would love to see you two together.”  
Danny hugged his daughter and gave her a kiss on the head.  
“Thank you, Monkey!”, he whispered when his phone buzzed.  
He grabbed it and had a look. It was a message from Steve.  
“Thank you, Danno. You just booked me. :)”  
Danny grinned. That crazy Navy SEAL…


End file.
